Blessed Curse
by yellowlightning
Summary: "His name. Someone was calling his name. It was the same voice, the one who called out to him before he collapsed."  Chapter 2 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the characters in Naruto.

**A/N: **Been musing to write but have been facing a lot of writing blocks. This was a quick attempt to set a story in motion and hopefully start jump a muse to continue my other stories.

Please review! I have yet to build a good standing as a Neji/Tenten writer and hoping that in time I can. But please no flames, this is the first story I ever written and published in 3 hours. Anyways, hope you like the story.

**Blessed Curse**

Chocolate brown orbs peered carefully at the disheveled form. His breath was erratic and sweat dripped alongside his face. Eyes clenched shut as he rested against the tree trunk. She understood it very well, he was at a very vulnerable moment. It took her a minute to realize what had happened.

_It was like any other day. They were training and right in the middle of his kaiten the prodigy collapsed to his knees. She called out his name as she descended from the sky. Her mind raced-what happened? Had she hit his blind spot? She shook the thought away. She had not missed a target since their academy days. Her feet hit the ground and just before she was about to sprint towards him, the weapons mistress froze. _

_His hands clutched his head and he cried out in anguish. His knees seem to buckle beneath him and his entire body fell to the ground. Another cry filled the training field. She knew at that moment that it was the cursed seal of the branch family that was causing him pain._

Tenten remained watchful the entire time, unsure on whether to approach him or not. The cursed seal was a taboo subject with Neji and she knew that witnessing him bow down to it hurt his pride. Yet, she was rather concern.

"Neji," Tenten quietly called as she took a careful step forward. He did nothing to acknowledge her. Biting her bottom lip nervously, she took another step towards him.

Before the kounichi could strategize her next action, the Hyuuga cried out again and doubled over. It was sheer reflex that she rushed to him.

His upper body fell into her arms before he could hit the ground. His head rested against her shoulder and Tenten released a breath she did not know she was holding.

"Oh, Neji" she whispered as she smoothed his hair down. Her hand eventually running down his back for comfort. Neji groaned once again from pain and she tightened her arms around him.

It took a while until she felt his breathing begin to regulate. Tenten loosened her hold and carefully eased his body away from hers. His head hunched forward and eyes still tightly shut. She lowered his head onto her lap. The tips of her figures lightly traced the Konoha symbol on his forehead.

"Ten-," Neji winced not finishing her name. He instantly grabbed her hand as if to stop her. His voice was rough and he seemed to tighten his grasp.

"Neji," she gasped, startled by his sudden movements and slightly embarrassed by her actions. "Are you-are you alright?"

"It burns-" Neji said through clenched teeth. His eyes shut once again as he tightly squeezed her hand.

Tenten felt a sense of panic. She was no medical nin and she was beginning to wonder if she should leave him to find one. But the more she watched him in such agony the harder it became for her to leave his side.

"Neji" Tenten whispered but received no response.

Pulling her hand from him. She decided to remove his forehead protector, in hopes to alleviate any pain. Her usual steady hands were now shaky. Just as the curse seal was taboo to talk about, it was forbidden to be seen. The one time she did was during the chunin exams.

Pushing the thoughts aside Tenten slipped the forehead protector off exposing the cursed seal to the world around them. Just as she traced the Konoha symbol, Tenten founder herself tentatively tracing the marks of the seal with her fingers.

Neji was right, his forehead was burning. Chocolate orbs observed his expression carefully as she ran her fingers across his forehead. She did not want to do anything that would bring her partner more discomfort.

Placing her palm over his forehead, Tenten winced slightly from the contact. She felt as if her hand was on fire. Just as she was about to pull her hand away, she felt Neji lean into her touch. His breath was calm and his face relax. Tenten slowly pulled her hand away. She closed her hand into a fist as she tried to shake the tingling feeling in her palm.

A groan pulled her attention back, and the weapons mistress immediately stroked his forehead. The contact seem to instantly bring him comfort.

Flexing her hand, she carefully laid her palm over the cursed seal. His forehead still felt like an inferno, but if having her hand on his head ease the suffering Tenten realized she would gladly sacrifice.

Tenten was unsure how long they remained in the training grounds, unmoved. His head upon her lap and her hand against his head. His forehead no longer burned as hot but her hand still tingled. The sun began to set and she felt her eyes grow heavy. She should not feel so exhausted but she did. So she allowed her eyes to close for a moment.

"Tenten," a voice called out to her. Tenten opened her eyes and weakly smiled as she saw lavender orbs staring at her.

"Are you feeling better Neji?" He simply nodded his head, earning a brighter smile from the weapons mistress. "I'm glad." There was a pause as she closed her eyes and reopened them. "Gomen, Neji. I'm so tired-" She felt her voice trailing and could do nothing as she felt herself falling into darkness.

**-END- **

**A/N: **Surprisingly enough the ending was not I had envisioned when I started but it did plant an idea for a possible second chapter or third chapter. I was thinking of writing a second chapter focusing on Neji's take on the entire situation. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ** Once again, I do not own Naruto. Sadness but I probably wouldn't have created such an awesome storyline and wonder characters-so it is all good!

**A/N****:** I actually had a great time writing this chapter. So much that I think I may like this chapter more than the first one. Which surprised me because after finishing the one on Tenten and knowing what I wanted the on Neji to focus on, I really thought I would still prefer the Tenten focused one. Anyways, you may be the judge of it all. =P

THANKS to **PolkadottedAngels**, **DarkAnonymous324**, **ruthy**, **10WeaponsKunoichi10, **and** Keane** for the reviews.

SPECIAL THANKS to **fyd818**. Your words were very uplifting and I cannot thank you enough. You definitely motivated me to write the Second Chapter!

**A Blessed Curse**

A storm of kunai rained from the sky above him. He smirk slightly at the sight, before activating his kaiten. Through the years he was able to heighten his senses and could estimate the amount of weapons thrown at him. However, the weapons mistress was also excelling in skill. It was hard to give an accurate number when he was against her increasing power and speed.

It was halfway through his kaiten that a sharp pain shot through him. Neji winced at the pain that seem to shoot through his head. He knew instantly what it was. THe cursed seal. Lavender eyes gazed up to see about fifty kunai flying towards him. Attempting to finish his kaiten, Neji felt sharper pain shoot through him. It took all his strength to simply fall to his knees. He felt a kunai scrap his shoulder and another graze the side of his torso. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the remainder kunai vanish midair.

He could hear his name but the voice seemed far away. He cried out in agony as he felt his mind pound. Wrapping his hands around his head, Neji felt his body give way to the pain. Unable to keep himself upright, the Hyuuga prodigy fell to the ground as his head constricted in pain.

Neji tightly shut his eyes and tried to gather his breathing. He desperately tried to remember the training his father had given him in situations like these, but that was many years ago and it was so hard to focus his mind on memories.

"Neji."

His name. Someone was calling his name. It was the same voice, the one who called out to him before he collapsed.

Eventually the throbbing slowed a bit and the pain eased a little Neji opened his eyes but his byakugan sight had never been so blurry. Pushing himself up, the Hyuuga kneeled on one knee determined to stand. Feeling wave of pain erupt within his mind, Neji let out a cry as all strength seem to leave him.

The impact of the ground should have jolted pain throughout his body but instead he felt warmth. Neji attempted to will his eyes open but could barely lift his eye lids.

"Oh, Neji."

The voice was calling him again. It was softer this time, but it did not sound as far as before. It was then, that he realized that a pair of arms were wrapped around him and he was resting his head against someone. A hand ran across the back of his head and down his back. The comfort was short lived before he felt his mind pulsate with heat. He groaned in discomfort. Instantly the arms tightened around him.

Neji leaned into the embrace. It felt strangely familiar, to be held so carefully. As the pain lifted, Neji searched his mind for a face but his mind still seemed displaced from the world.

The arms around him loosened and he felt his body lowered. His body against the ground and his head on something warm. A light pressure pushed against his forehead but unlike the cursed seal it did no harm. A breath escape him. Perhaps it was over.

Just as he was about to lose himself in slumber the seal began to burn. The heat gradually increased before it began to feel like it was on fire.

Neji opened his eyes and it took a few seconds before his sight could focus on the person before him. Mocha colored eyes wide with concern. "Ten-" He started to call but stopped when he felt the seal increase in heat. Intending to rip off his forehead protector, he instead caught her hand.

"Neji," Tenten gasped, her hand holding onto his. "Are you-are you alright?"

"It burns-" Neji said as he clenched his jaw tight. His own voice sounded far from himself. It was becoming difficult to keep his eyes open as his

"Neji," the voice whispered. He found himself seeking comfort from the voice, who he finally realized was the Weapons Mistress of Konoha.

The light weight of the forehead protector lifted from his head and although the breeze cooled the cursed seal, it still burned.

A cool feathery touch danced across his forehead. It traced the bird caged seal in a manner that reminded him of the arms that wrapped around him earlier. And as the palm of a hand rested against the seal, taming the burning sensation, a flood of memories engulf his mind. The cooling palm, feathery touch, and the warm embrace. He remembered.

A child far too young to understand pain. A loving compassionate mother who soothed and comforted him until the agonizing pain disappeared.

It was a peaceful remembrance until he felt coolness fade and the burning return. He groaned and wished desperately for the healing to return. It was a nostalgic feeling, to miss his mother that he could barely remember.

The hand returned bringing with it a cooling sensation. It eased the burning and lifted the pain. He instantly leaned into the touch, recognizing that this hand did not belong to his mother but seemed to care just as deeply.

He did not realize it until he blinked his eyes opened but he had fallen asleep. The seal slightly warm but the palm remained cool upon his forehead. The skies were already painted with orangey red sunbeams, while purple peeked amongst the clouds indicating that nighttime was near.

Lavender eyes gazed above him, to see the Weapons Mistress leaning against a tree trunk with her eyes closed.

"Tenten," he found himself calling to her.

Chocolate orbs appeared as he was greeted with a smile that did not quite reach her eyes. "Are you feeling better Neji?" Her voice was quiet but it no longer sounded so far away.

His throat too dry to answer, Neji simply nodded his head. Her smiled widen, the curve of her lips meeting her eyes this time. He watched her eyes flutter close and he frowned slightly at the sight. She must have seen his face because she gave him another smile.

"Gomen, Neji," Tenten weakly replied. "I'm so tired-"

Her voiced trailed as she closed her eyes, this time her body falling towards him. Sitting up, Neji caught her in his arms while her face buried into his chest. "Tenten!"

**-END-**

**A/N:** Hope you liked Neji's take on the situation. This very much could be an end of the story, but did you notice it ended in a way that could also lead to a continuation? Still contemplating as to whether or not to add on to this story. Thoughts are welcomed! =) PLEASE REVIEW! But no flames please. THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
